Speaker verification technology involves verifying a speaker based on the characteristics of his or her voice, or voiceprints. Such characteristics may relate to the speaker's anatomic features, such as the size and shape of his or her larynx, mouth and nose, and behavioral patterns, such as voice pitch, and language. Speaker verification technologies generally fall into two categories: text-dependent speaker verification, and text-independent verification. Various speaker verification techniques have been developed and applied to verify the identification of a speaker, particularly as a security mechanism.
Many services and products are now offered and processed through remote communication between a user terminal and a service provider server. For example, it has been increasingly popular for passengers to book a cab service through an application on their mobile terminals. The information may then be transmitted through the Internet to a cab service management system, which may process the trip information, locate an available driver registered in the system, and arrange a pick-up accordingly. However, there are situations where the registered driver accounts are improperly used by unauthorized users, causing security concerns and problems in driver record management. For example, a registered driver may share his or her account with other drivers without authorization, or a driver account or driver's mobile terminal may be hacked or stolen. Such unauthorized usages of a driver account not only cause revenue loss of the provider, but also raise safety concerns about inability of tracking real identity of the drivers. Reliable systems for verifying the driver's identification are therefore needed to improve security of cab services, and efficient management of driver record.
In view of the above problems, this disclosure provides speaker verification methods, devices, and systems for improved security for applications such as cab hailing, and efficient management of registered user accounts.